Naruto's Legacy
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: Plunged into a great Shinobi war, Follow Naruto and his freinds through this war, can there be love in the mist of battle, for the ashes of war can peace bloom? NarutoxTemeri, SasukexHinata, NarutoxSakura and others will be presented later on. Char deaths
1. Chapter 1

Here is chapter one of Naruto's legacy now here is the lowdown, Leaf is in a war with Grass but soon the flames of war will spread throughtout the world. We will follow the events that Naruto will go through. There will be character death to enhance the drama of the story. Now with all my stories I write in the moment so if any of you want to add something that you all think will go with the story feel free and tell me. 

Now on with the Chapter

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime I may or may not use

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 10, yeah I remember that day. It was the day everything changed, a day when all our hopes and dreams were destroyed. That day was the start of the Fourth Shinobi War. I had just graduated from the academy a couple of week prior. I had meet my new team and quite frankly was pissed, first I had an arrogant asshole by the name of Sasuke Uchiha, and followed by him was Sakura Haruno a fan girl to the asshole, our sensei was Kakashi. He seemed only interested in training the Uchiha and left me and Sakura to train on our own, I really didn't care much as it helped me create better justus.

To this day I still laugh at the people when they called me "dead last" man did I show them wrong but I'm getting ahead of my self. On that fateful day our team just finished training and Kakashi sent us home for the day. I decided to go and get something to eat.

After many bowl of ramen I went for a walk, I really didn't have a destination so I just walked around in random direction. After an hour I realized that I was on the Hokage monument looking over the village. It was a beautiful sight to behold, funny that it would be the last time that the village would look like that. The sun was setting and gave off its final rays of light. The sky was a reddish orange color that seem to highlight the beauty of the village. I sat there looking at the beautiful sight it made my soul at peace and gave me the strength to carry on, and as soon as the sight began it was gone.

I made way home with my spirit energized no matter how I felt that sight always gave me hope that one day I would be accepted. I was almost at my apartment building when an explosion went off in the front gate of the village. At that very moment everything changed.

I made my way the the gate just as hundreds of enemy ninjas stormed threw. They were grass ninjas and were only here with one thing on their minds, the complete destruction of Konoha I got into my battle stance. I looked around and saw that many of our own had already got there and were fighting off the enemy. I looked at the enemy and went into battle.

I was holding my own for about five minutes when I got hit in the arm with a kunai knife, after the shock the pain hit me. That pain made me drop my guard as more enemy ninjas surrounded me with their blades drawn I cursed at myself for that. As I fought for my life I was quickly get sluggish and my vision was blurred, it was then when I realized "poison." I was in deep shit now but was quickly was put out of my train of thought when I felt a searing pain hit my chest I looked down and saw a blade had pierced my chest seconds later another hit my shoulder and my stomach. I was mortally wounded and was sure I was going to die.

As I fell to the ground and bleed to death I felt something pulling at the back of my mind. The closer I got to death the stronger the pull, my world was the shrouded in darkness. Suddenly I found myself in a sewer like environment, I thought to myself if this was the afterlife and If so they were completely wrong about it. Then I heard a low growling sound and it had gotten my attention so I decided to follow it. After passing a series of maze like hallways I found myself in a large room and at the other end was a gate. The gate was huge and the bars had several symbols written on it. Then I noticed a paper note attached to the gate. The note had a symbol and it was in an ancient text but somehow I knew what it said "Seal." What was sealed here and were was here? I decided to make my out hoping to find a way out.

"**So I see you finally came to see me boy"** a voice boomed making the ground shake. I was scared but at the same time knew that it could not do me any harm, for some reason I just knew.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked as I turned around to face whatever it was that spoke

"**I am the nine-tailed fox, I am Kyuubi and for as were we are, we are in you mind scape"**

"How is this possible you are supposed to be dead, we all heard the tale of how the Fourth Hokage save the village by kill the beast at the cost of his own life"

"**Foolish mortal there is no way to kill a demon, especially a demon king, that man only seal my soul away in an infant****child and guess who that infant was"**

I was shocked at the revelation but everything made sense now the beatings and the names. I looked up at the demon and my rage began build "so your the reason I was treated that way, it was you all the time" I yelled at it vented my anger that had grown over the years.

"**Yes it was me but it wasn't my fault if you human would have just left me alone I would have just left but no you see something different and decide that it must be destroyed."**

I thought of what the demon had said and made sense but one thing had crossed my mind after finding out "Why me, why was I chosen and what of my parents, why did they leave me in that hellhole"

"**Boy if you only knew your past, but is not for me to say, if you want to find out ask you Hokage he has all the answers"**

"Fine then but you didn't bring me here to chat about my past so what do you want"

"**To the point I like that, very well as I was saying earlier a demon can not be killed but they can die and that is were the seal comes in, you see this seal binds me to your soul so if your soul is sent to the other side I would be forced to go with you." **I looked at the fox for a minute as I tried to process the information before telling him to go on **"as you can see you are about to die and I can't have that so I am going to give you my power"**

I was surprised because here was a demon, and a king demon at that, telling me that he was going to give me his power. There had to be something he wanted in return. "So your going to just give your power and ask nothing in return?"

"**Your right I do have one request in return for this power, all I want is to be let out once in while to play if you know what I mean"**

I thought it over for a minute, to tell you the truth I did not want to die as well "Fine but only with one condition, you can't hurt any leaf ninjas or its allies what say you?"

"**Fine boy we have a deal, now just tear half of the seal off and let me do the rest."**

I did what the demon said and as soon as I did red chakra pour out of the gate, pain racked my body as it was forced into my system. Power, knowledge, and memories were poured into my body. Soon the pain went away and I stood power coursing through my body it felt intoxicating, knowledge of justus flooded my mind. Suddenly I found myself in a meadow filled with wild flowers and two people were standing in front of me.

"Hello my son good to finally see you" the man said. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a a black shirt with a Jounin jacket over it, white bandages covered both arms and fingerless gloves, black pant with a pouch on his right leg, over that was a white coat that went to his feet and on the bottom was a pattern that looked like flames. "My how you have grown"

"Who are you"

"Why I'm you father and this is your mother" he pointed to the woman next to him. She was very beautiful. She had long flowing red hair that went to her mid back. She was wearing a black battle kimono.

"Hello son" she said her voice was soft and calming and I couldn't help but calm down and felt safe.

"How is this possible your suppose to be dead?" As I looked at my parents because for some reason I know they weren't lying. "They told me you both died during the attack."

"We are but we left a little of our spirit in the seal to protect you but for some reason we were released." I look at them and couldn't contain the joy I felt even in death they were protecting me.

"So son what has happen, it must have been something bad for us to be released?" 

"Well, we were attacked and are currently at war with Grass, I was holding my own but was mortally wounded and was on the brink of death when I struck a deal with my tenant." I explained to them.

"I see so I guess it is time to receive you birthright" after he said that he tossed several scrolls as I caught them they dissolved into my body.

"Son, you have made very proud, here is my gift to you," then my mother walked up to me and kissed my forehead, it was warm. A seal appeared for a second and vanished. After she did that she gave me some scrolls also and again they dissolved into my body.

My world was going black again but not before hear them again "Son we are very proud of you, live long, protect those you love, never go back on your word, my son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." 

Once again I found myself in the living world, all of my wounds were healed. Something in my mind was telling me to summon something so I made the necessary hand signs, after I was down I slammed my hand on the ground and as I lifted it a sword came out of the ground. It was magnificent the sheath was pure black with a golden dragon engraved on the center. The blade itself was all black, on the hilt was the swirl symbol.

As I grabbed the handle something happened, a bright light engulfed me and my clothes began to change, they were becoming black. My shirt, pants, and jacket was pure black, a mask was now covering half of my face, (think Kakashi's mask).

I heard a scream and I ran to see where it was coming from. As I got there a saw a family being attacked by four ninjas. The man was trying to defend his family but being a civilian was quickly killed, after killing him they turned to the woman and her new born child. They were saying that they were going to rape her and when they were done they would kill the child then her. After hearing this I grabbed a kunai and threw it at the closest ninja he never knew what hit him as he fell dead. The remaining three looked at me and when they did I gave the woman a look telling her to run. As she ran she looked back and from the look on her face she was saying "thank you." 

The three remaining ninjas surrounded me, I took hold of the sword as they did the same. I charged one of them and he parred my attack but I continued my assault. My blade pierced one of them and I jumped on his chest only to use him as a springboard, I did a back flip over a ninja and as I landed swung my blade, it made contact with his neck and sliced right through. As his head was freed from his body blood sprayed all over. The last ninja got behind me and was in the middle of his swing when I stabbed my kitana to my side until I met resistance. I heard a grunt and I knew that I had stabbed him, I hit him in the stomach and the blade went out his back. When a flick of my wrist I sliced him in half. After seeing the aftermath something hit me I just killed someone I should feel guilt but I didn't I actually enjoyed it.

I was making my way towards the front lines, killing random ninjas that got in my way. When I noticed forty ninjas were huddled in one spot. As I got closer I noticed pink hair, I was getting angrier by the second, then what I saw next pushed me over the edge. It was Sakura and she was badly beaten, and they were groping her, and from I saw were about to rape her as one of them ripped her shirt exposing her breast. My eyes began to burn from anger, then something happen everything began to come clearer. I grabbed four knives and threw them hitting four in the head the others looked up but quickly went back to Sakura only to find her gone.

They looked around and soon found me standing behind them. I heard one of them say "how did he do that" another answered "I don't know but he has our entertainment" I sat Sakura on the ground and gave her my jacket so she could cover up. I turned my attention to the remaining ninjas "bastards how dare you touch my teammate like that now I will kill you," now I really didn't considered her as my teammate but no one should be violated like that.

I once again grabbed my blade and charge them. For some reason my senses were more heighten as I fought. My blood lust was also rising as I slew the ninjas. Heads and limbs littered the area blood was everywhere. Soon there was only three left, two of them were cut but not severely, but the third was missing an arm and his left legs "Wh.o.o a.a.re y.y.you or w.w.hat are you?" he asked me. I looked at him "I am the Demon of the Leaf but more importantly I am your executioner, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze now die" and with that I sliced his head off. I turn my attention to the remaining ninjas as I killed one the other got away I was about to give chase when I remembered Sakura.

I turn to her and she was still were I placed her. I walked up to her "hey Sakura are you ok did they hurt badly?" She was still in a state of shock but managed to shake her head no "good let get you somewhere safe" and with that I picked her up. As I carried her I noticed she was shaking "Sakura your safe know I won't let anything happen to you I promise," after I said that I felt her body relax the I heard her say "Thanks Naruto" before she fell asleep in my arms. As I looked at her sleeping form I couldn't help but notice how fragile she really was. _"Yes Sakura I will always protect you that a promise I intend on keeping as long as there is breathe in me I will protect you"_ after making it to one of the safe houses I saw Iruka standing in front keeping guard. I handed him Sakura and told him to keep her safe. I turned around to go back to the battle, he tried to stop me but I told him not to worry and left.

I made my way to the front when I saw Kakashi fighting off two ninjas. He saw me and told me to head back. Of course I didn't listen and began to fight the enemy, slowly we pushed them back. It looked like we were about to win when a second wave pushed threw. Out the corner of my eyes I saw a little boy maybe seven or eight he looked scared. As I was going to help him a large man landed in front of him. He smirked as he lifted his sword, everything seemed to be in slow motion as his blade struck the boy. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Something inside me broke free as I charged the man killing him with my bare hands. I look at the dead boy and fell on my knees I placed my hands on the wound the warm blood covered my hands then the blood began to boil as my rage rose.

Red chakra was beginning to engulf me, I felt power like never before. I stood up and grabbed my sword and poured the charka into it the black blade began to glow red. I got up and charge with all my might, speeds that I didn't think possible. I kill every ninja that got in my way. Bodies littered the ground as I got to the front gate I saw the main attack force and charged without thinking. As I attacked a jutus came to mind, I threw my sword into the air and did a series of hand signs after I finished I caught my sword and black flames engulfed it "Kenjutus art: Hell's Punishment" and swung it the flame spread outward burning everything in its path. Screams could be heard as the flames engulfed the poor souls who that didn't get away in time. I ran into battle followed my comrades and we fought throughout the night. As morning broke I was very sore and tired but we manage to push them back.

Kakashi landed next to me, he looked at me. He was obviously tired as he couldn't keep his eyes open. He placed his hand on my shoulder and asked me if I was ok. I nodded and with that he left to check for survivors. I slowly walked up to the boy who was caught on the battle. As I looked at him I heard a scream and a woman came running towards the boy. She was yelling "not my child please not my child he was all I had left," she was holding the boy and rocking back and forth. That image will be forever in my mind. 

I began to walk around and look at the aftermath, bodies were littered all over the place leaf and grass alike. I heard crying as the families began to come out of the safe houses to see their love ones dead or near death. As I continued I saw Sasuke he had a couple of bruises and cut but nothing major, I continued to walk down the street looking at the destroyed building and many people were now homeless. As I got closer to where my apartment was I was surprised that it had no damage in fact this part of town was spared. I walked into my apartment and went to the bathroom, I turn on the water waiting for it to heat up. After a while it finally did and I stepped in. The hot water was soothing my sore muscles, and there I stood thinking about the night. Suddenly someone came to mind, Sakura, for some reason she was all I can think about. After I finish I got dressed and went to the safe house were I left her. After running into Iruka he told me that she was sent to the hospital. I thanked him and made my way there. 

I walked into the hospital, once in I could hear moans of pain and crying. I walked up to the front desk and asked her which room Sakura was in. After she gave me the information I walked to her room as I did I saw many ninjas laying in their beds. Some had bandages covering most of their bodies, others were missing limbs, and unfortunately others didn't make it. I finally made my way to her room.

I opened her door and walked in, there was a nurse checking on her. I asked her if she was going to be ok, she replied that she would be fine a couple of bruises and cuts but she would be ok. After which she left, I was happy for some reason, I walked up to her bed and I stared at her sleeping form. She really did look so fragile and worth protecting, I don't know what was happening to me but I really didn't care as long as I knew she was safe. I don't know maybe the feelings I had for her were starting to resurface as I looked at her. I had thought my feeling were gone as I made that promise long ago when I found out she like Sasuke but I guess I was wrong.

I sat down on the chair next to her bed thinking about her, _"I made you a promise and even though you like Sasuke I will still keep you safe from harm," _my eyes were beginning to get heavy and I began to drift into the land of dreams but before I did I muttered "Sakura-chan" and I was out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go Chapter one tell me what you think. **Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2 hope you like it

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or any anime i may or may not use

The later that day Sakura woke up in a daze. After remembering what had happen and how she was almost raped, then she remembered that Naruto had came last minute and saved her. Suddenly she felt a presence in the room with her. She looked around and found Naruto sleeping peacefully in a chair next to her. She couldn't help but blush, for the first time ever she noticed how handsome he really was.

She got out of bed, got her clothes and went into the restroom to change. She looked at her ripped up shirt and the memories of the event came rushing back. As she was about to cry she remembered Naruto's words "Sakura your safe know I won't let anything happen to you I promise," and she calmed down. She still had Naruto's jacket he had given her and decided to put that on over her ripped up shirt. Suddenly she noticed that the jacket was black _"since when does Naruto wear anything but orange?" _Deciding not to push the issue she left the rest room.

"Looks good on you,"

"Oh Naruto when you get up?"

"After you stepped into the restroom." Naruto was looking straight at Sakura. "How you feeling Sakura-chan." Naruto cursed inwardly as the -chan just slipped out and hoped that Sakura didn't catch it.

Sakura did in fact catch it and began to blush as she remembered that Naruto had once called her that but for some reason stopped. _"Why is he affecting me like this, I mean I should be furious that he called me that only Sasuke-kun should call me that, but when Naruto said it,...it just seems right." _After recovering from her thoughts she replied "I'm fine thanks to you, if you hadn't shown up I could hav..."

"Stop forget about it I mean what are teammates for," Naruto said as he got out of his chair and walked over to the door "I'm glad you are ok, Sakura" he picked up his sword and strapped it on his back "I have things to do see you around," and he opened the door and walked out.

Sakura was still in shock about Naruto's new look _"mmm he looks good in black, wait what am I thinking?" _She looked at Naruto leave her room and noticed his sword _"when did Naruto start using Swords and why does it have that swirl, in fact why do most things that involve Konoha has that same swirl insignia?" _"I sure its nothing" she said to herself loudly.

"What nothing?" a voice ran over her room, it was calm but had a hint of power behind it.

"Hokage-sama, why you here?" Sakura bowed

"Just checking on the injured from last night attack, now tell me what were you thinking and your sure its nothing." the aged Hokage said.

"Well I noticed that something happen to Naruto last night, he is wearing all black with a mask covering his face, and now carries a sword also black but with a golden dragon on the center of the sheath quite beautiful I might say myself," she paused for a moment as the Hokage was in deep thought about something after which she got the go ahead to continue "also I noticed a swirl insignia on it which got me thinking that Naruto would always have it on his shoulder but then I noticed it on our headband and on some of the Jonins uniforms, but I'm sure I'm just over thinking thing right?" She was looking at the Hokage as a smile came over his face.

"So it has finally happened that clan has finally come back and just in time too." he said quietly Sakura heard him say something but couldn't catch any of it.

"Did you say something Hokage-sama?"

"Nothing my child don't worry about it everything will be cleared in a couple of days." and with that he left leaving a confused Sakura.

Naruto was heading towards the training grounds when he came across Kakashi as he was looking at the memorial stone. "Looks like they are going to add more to the stone?" He asked at he noticed Naruto getting closer.

"Hai, and seems more will follow before everything is over and done with." Naruto was now standing next to his so called sensei.

"Yea it looks likes it," Kakashi looks at Naruto "so how you holding up?"

"Good I guess, what now?"

"Well we rebuild, recover, and get ready for the next time, I suppose." Kakashi then remembered the night before and how his student fought. "Tell me Naruto, who taught to how to fight like that?"

"Well I taught myself some of the basic, as for the advanced techniques, I read them from my parent scrolls they had left me." Naruto looked at Kakashi and almost laughed at the reaction he had.

"Y.Y.YOUR TTTELLING ME YYOU KNOW WHO YYYOUR PARENT WWERE!!" He yelled.

"Yeah, found out last night."

"But if you found out last night how could of learned the techniques they left you so quick."

"Well I guess there is no need to hide it, during the attack I was mortally wounded and was about to die, I met the damn fox," Naruto looked at his sensei and waited for him to recover before continuing "he told me that if I died he would too so he couldn't have that and gave me his power, after which the seal was weaken and it freed my parent spirits for a while, there they told me who they were and gave me their knowledge."

"I see," was all Kakashi could say he was about to say something when two ANBU ninjas came into view.

"Kakashi, Naruto the Hokage would like to see you now." and with that they made their way to the tower.

After they got there they were escorted inside and saw the Hokage sitting, also they found Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji.

"Ah I see you have finally made it," the Hokage looked down and reached for some papers, "I have a mission for all of you, the mission will be considered as A to S-rank and is as follows. Naruto along with Neji and Kakashi are to go to Suna and investigate some rumors of a army massing on its borders, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji you are to go to Mist and do the same, as for you Kiba. You will go to Wave and Asuma will go with you."

"Hokage-sama don't you think this mission is a dangerous for genins to take?" Kakashi asked as Asuma walked into the room with six scrolls.

"Yes your right but as I looked at the reports from last nights attack, I saw the exceptional performance of these genins so that why I am going to promote them to Jonin." Then the Hokage threw them a scroll. Naruto grabbed his and opened it inside was a black vest and a pair of fingerless gloves with plates sown on them. He quickly put them on and smiled. "You all leave in one hour and congrats to all of you, dismissed."

Naruto was walking down the street to his apartment when he came across Sakura. She looked like she was searching for something so he decided to go up to her. "Hey Sakura you lose something?"

Sakura look up to find the voice and saw Naruto there wearing a Jonin vest. "Oh Naruto, no just looking for you, I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me and eat lunch."

Naruto was confused at that, since when does she want to hang out with him, but unfortunately he had a mission in 30 minutes. "Sorry Sakura I can't I am about to leave on a mission," Naruto saw the look of disappointment on her face so he finished "But how about when I come back I'll take you on that offer, ok?"

Sakura's face quickly changed at that comment "Ok Naruto-kun but I have a question, when did you get promoted to Jonin?"

"Just a couple of minuted ago and that is why I'm on this mission," there was a small pause before "Well Sakura I will see you later as I have to leave, bye" and with that he walked to the entrance to start his mission.

ONE MONTH LATER

Sakura was getting worried for her teammate, she would go everyday to the gates to see if they had returned. To her dismay they hadn't seen the Suna team, however the Mist and Wave teams had shown up yesterday and had given their reports. She turned around and went home to think.

About ten mile away from Konoha, three figures were making their way back home. Suddenly one of the shadows stopped on a branch. "Man can't wait to get back home." the other two stopped next to it.

"I know what you mean Naruto, can't believe it took us that long to complete this mission." Neji stated as he looked down the road and saw the gates of Konoha.

"Well we better hurry and give our reports,...man they are not going to like it." Kakashi said as all of them hurried back to the village. In a matter of minutes they reached the gates and checked in with guard before they made their way towards the Hokage's office.

"Ah Kakashi your back, so whats the report." the Hokage ordered.

"Hokage-sama it seems the rumors were true, many grass nins have been spotted in the area but we also saw several Rock, and Cloud ninjas as well. They seem to have set up a base in several bordering towns." Kakashi reported.

"I see," the Hokage then pressed his intercom,

"Yes Hokage-sama?" a womans voice said.

"Have all the high ranking Jonins and the ones who just got back from Mist and Wave meet me in the war room immediately." he ordered

"Hai, I will get on it right away." she replied.

"Kakashi, Neji, and Naruto follow me to the war room." and with that they all made their way to the war room. After waiting for almost an hour everyone was now present ad they started their meeting. "Ok I have called you all here because war seems to be on the horizon, as you all know the attack that happened last month was an act of war from the Grass, but it has come to my attention that Cloud, Rock, Rain, and several smaller villages has joined their campaign against us."

"How can this be, why would Rain rise against us, I mean I understand Cloud and Rock as they still hold a grudge, but Rain it makes no sense." Anko asked

"That I do not know but as of right now we are at war with them,"

"And what of our allies?" Gai asked in a serious tone.

"As the reports came from the three teams that I sent a month ago, Mist has several enemy ninjas massing on its borders, same goes for Suna and Wave. They feel an attack is imminent, as it stands 150,000 enemy ninja is on Mist doorstep, and Suna has about 900,000 on its border."

"Well what about Wave?" Anko asked

"Since Wave is nothing more than a couple of islands they are well secured and highly unlikely to be attacked."

"I wouldn't say that." Shikamaru stated and that got the attention of every shinobi there.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"As I heard the reports I came to the conclusion that the Wave front is just as important as Sand and Mist."

"Oh and care to explain." Anko said as she looked at the genius.

"Troublesome, as you can plainly see" as he pulled out a map of the world and placed it on the table for all to see "Suna borders us to the left, Mist to the middle and Wave to the right, the enemy will most likely try and take over these fronts, and if they succeed that will leave us wide open for a full blown attack."

"I see if didn't then they would have to march around to get to us and that would wear them out and their supplies would be used up. This way they can disrupt our trade lines and they can resupply, now I understand Suna and Mist but what about Wave, as I see it its nothing but islands they can't possibly benefit from taking it." As Naruto finished his assessment everyone looked at him as if he grew a second head. "What?"

"Naruto when did you get so smart?" Asuma said "as your report states you were the dead-last."

"Please, just because I was dead-last in the academy doesn't mean I am a complete idiot, I just use that mask so my enemy would underestimate me, besides isn't that part of being a ninja."

"Ok, well back to Wave, yes it is just a couple of islands but look here just under Mist and Leaf borders

there is a small country by the name of Tea, it maybe small but if Wave falls the enemy could use its navy to transport their soldiers to Wave resupply and drop them off at Tea, from there it is only a half days march before they reach us without much interference."

"I see but if we secure the point then Mist could use the ports and block off those areas securing that front." Naruto said

"Yes but that will severely weaken Mist's front and will probably fall, now Suna's front will probably be the hardest hit as it is smaller compared to Mist, but Mist will not be an easy front to defend as it is covered with forest and heavy mist." After a couple of hours of talking about the fronts they came up with a plan.

"Fine then it is decided, Kakashi, you and 90,000 soldiers will march to Suna defend that front make sure it does not fall, now as commander of the Suna front you may choose you ranking officers, name them now."

"Hokage-sama I would like Naruto as my second in command, Shikamaru as my strategist, and Himoto Hyuuga as my Intel officer, sir" Kakashi said.

"Very well, Asuma you will go to Mist, you are to take 60,000. Defend the front also as commander pick you officers."

"Hokage-sama I would like Anko as my second in command, Shikaku as my strategist, and Hana as my Intel officer, sir" Asuma said.

"Granted, now that the plan has been established, you march in four days time, go and prepare. Dismissed." and with that everyone left the war room. Naruto then realized how late it was and decided to go home. As he walked his stomach had other thing in mind, so he made his way to his favorite place to eat. On his way there he ran into Sakura as she was going back to the gates to see if Naruto had returned. She was relieved and happy that Naruto had finally return from his mission.

"Naruto-kun how are you, when you get back?" she asked him as she looked into his eyes.

"Ok, got in this morning. Been in a meeting all day just got out, I was about to get something to eat what about you?"

"I'm good was just about to go to the gate and see if you had returned, I was worried that something might have happen to you." Sakura kept looking into his eyes and saw that she was captivated by them "mind if I join you for lunch and you can tell all about your mission?"

"Sure why not the more the merrier, besides I get lonely eating by myself, hope ramen is ok"

"Thats fine" and they made their way to the ramen shop. There he told her about the upcoming war and what his was going to do. This made Sakura very worried, she did not want to go to war but it seems that there way no way around it now, as they day went on she told him everything that happen when he was gone, how Sasuke was promoted to chunin,because the civilian council believed he was the hero of the attack, this of course made Naruto laugh. The day was almost over and he had told Sakura that he was tired and wanted to go to sleep, so they said goodbye. Naruto walked home took a shower and went to sleep.

Well there you go Chapter 2 tell me what you think, if there is any thing you think i should change tell me

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
